Las Dos Reinas
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Esta historia es un AU entre LJDH y CdHyF, dónde se intenta explicar que hubiera pasado si Sansa se hubiera casado con Joff y su relación con la suegra. Es un fic para el amigo invisible del foro "Alas Negras, palabras negras" y era la 1ª petición de mi amiga invisible. Espero que os guste, sino, espero que no hayáis perdido mucho tiempo.


**DISCLAIMER: Todo personaje pertenece a George R.R. Martin y yo no soy nadie a su lado. No gano nada con ello, sólo usar sus personajes como fetiches.**

**"Esta historia participa en el Tercer Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"**

**Este fic es para mi Amiga Invisible, Myriam Mitsune: espero que te guste, he intentado poner lo que me pedías (aunque nunca he escrito femlash ni AU), pero lo he hecho lo mejor posible. Espero que te guste mi pareja Cersei/Sansa. :D**

Desembarco del Rey. Año I de la Victoria

Las doncellas le anudaban el vestido al máximo y notaba que se quedaba sin aire. _Me han vuelto a crecer los pechos; Joffrey querrá tocarme más; Y hacer que haga esas cosas..._ Negó con la cabeza intentando no recordar.

- Majestad, ¿os hago daño? - preguntó una de las mujeres dejando los lazos-.

La joven se quedo parada hasta que recordó que ahora era una de las reinas de Poniente.

- No, no, ya está bien así - intentó sonreír-. Todo está bien, dejadme un instante a solas.

Las doncellas hicieron una reverencia y salieron. La reina lanzó un suspiro e intentó aguantar las lágrimas.

_¿Por qué los dioses le hicieron ganar la guerra a Joffrey?. _Había pasado un año desde que las tropas de Stannis, con él a su cabeza, habían caído durante el asedio de Desembarco del Rey. Desde entonces todos los acontecimientos pasaron muy rápido: caída de Rocadragón, traición y derrota de las tropas norteñas, la muerte de la princesa Targaryen. _¿Y por qué no se casó con Margaery Tyrell, cuando su familia se alió con los Lannister?; para verte y hacerte llorar, niña tonta; Y hoy tendré que sonreír y saludar mientras mi hermano y mi madre serán los tribunos o penitentes en los malditos Juegos de la Victoria de Joffrey. Morirán, sólo puede sobrevivir uno. Y aunque sobrevivieran, Joffrey buscaría otra forma de matarlos y disfrutar; ojalá participará yo y que me matasen. Así no tendría que aguantar a Joffrey. Debí haberme ido con..._

- Palomita, ¿aún sigues aquí? - oyó detrás suyo y dio un respingo -.

- Ya...ya voy, majestad - dijo sin levantar la mirada -.

- Apresúrate, tienes que mostrarte ante el populacho. Ya sabes que a Joffrey no le gusta que le hagan esperar. Y mírame a la cara, niña. No me gusta hablar con cabezas - respondió la reina de rubia cabellera-.

La nueva reina levantó la cabeza y miró a su suegra. Llevaba un vestido rosa carmesí con los extremos en dorado y leones tejidos. Lo acompañaba con un broche de oro con forma de cabeza de león.

- Vamos palomita.

Las dos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacía la muralla.

- Debes hacer lo que te diga Joffrey, sea lo que sea. Y si tu familia muere hoy, que es lo más probable, ni se te ocurra llorar ni poner caras. Ahora eres la Reina de Los Siete Reinos y la reina de Joffrey.

- Pero son mi familia.

- Son traidores a tu rey y esposo, recuerdalo. Y nunca se lo digas a Joffrey. Si quieres conservar tu cabeza, no le enfades, es muy susceptible.

- No...no, pero siempre está enfadado conmigo y no sé que hacer. Además me hace hacer...

- Haz lo que te dije en la Torre de Maegor cuando Stannis nos atacó.

- Pero yo...no...no sé que... cómo...

- ¿Nadie te lo ha explicado? - sonrió Cersei burlona -. ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu septa? - negó con la cabeza y movió la mano con desdén -. No, las viejas esas sólo enseñan estupideces como lloriquear o coser - entonces se paró y bufó -. Creó que tendré que hacer algo, aunque no me apetezca lo más mínimo.

Sansa se quedó asombrada sin saber si era una trampa o qué significaba ello. Cuando iba a decir algo...

- ¡Sansa! ¡Sansa! Ven aquí - la llamó Joffrey moviendo los brazos-. Mira cuanta gente ha venido a ver mis Juegos. ¡Ven!

La joven se acercó hacia el rey notando la mirada de Cersei a su espalda. Llegó dónde estaba el rey y la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta dónde estaba todo el pueblo esperándoles. Al verlos, la gente gritaba y señalaba.

- ¡Viva el rey Joffrey! ¡Viva la reina!

- ¡Mira, Sansa! - exclamó Joffrey con una gran sonrisa en esos labios gruesos que tanto odiaba Sansa -. Mi pueblo me quiere. Quieren a su rey y los Juegos que voy a hacer. La gente con la sangre se excita. Puede que hasta hoy te haga un vientre - bravuconeó -. Te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Sansa lo miró aterrorizada y sin saber que decir. _Miente, si no te hará daño; pero soy muy mala mintiendo. _Lo volvió a mirar y vio que empezaba a enfadarse. _¡Dí algo!._

- No, sí...sí, mi señor. Haré lo que vos deseéis.

Joffrey ladeó la cabeza y la miró con cara de asco y la agarró más fuerte del brazo.

- Sí, seguro. Pronto van a salir tu hermano y tu madre a luchar en mis juegos. ¿Te gustaría que ganará uno de ellos y se salvará? ¿Y qué me mataran? ¿Crees que debería tener misericordia contra quién se levantó contra mí y quiso matarme?

Sansa se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza _No te equivoques. _

- No, mi señor. No quiero que os maten. Ellos fueron traidores y deben ser castigados. Yo no puedo juzgar los actos de mi rey.

- No, si no quieres acabar el año que viene de tribuno. Además, aunque ganase uno de ellos, no... - la miró y al ver el rostro de la joven sonrío -. Cómo dices, los traidores deben ser castigados.

_Los matará aunque ganen. Lo haría él mismo si no fuera un cobarde. La reina tenía razón._

Joffrey hizo un gesto con la cabeza y las puertas se abrieron. Empezaron a salir guardias de la ciudad y empujaron a la gente para hacer espacio hacía el Septo de Baelor. Entonces se oyeron los ruidos de las ruedas y salieron carretas con los tribunos atados con cadenas. Sansa dio un respingo y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer a dos de las personas que iban en la primera carreta. _Madre. Robb. ¿Qué os han hecho?. _A su madre le habían cortado su pelo que tanto le encantaba a Sansa y Robb tenía una mirada de rabia que nunca había visto y al mismo tiempo mirando al infinito. Llegaron todas las carretas y sacaron a los tribunos de ellas. Sansa estaba paralizada al tener a su familia tan cerca y no poder hacer nada por ellos. _Debí tirar a Joffrey cuando me enseñó la cabeza de padre en la pica. _Todos llevaban puestos como unos sacos y unos jubones medio rotos.

El rey se adelanto unos pasos y empezó a decir con una sonrisa en sus labios y bravuconeando:

- Querido pueblo de Desembarco del Rey. Hoy hace un año de mi gran victoria contra las tropas de mi tío Stannis, que fue el principio de la victoria absoluta. Hoy celebramos ese día con los I Juegos de la Victoria, o cómo yo prefiero llamarlos, los Juegos del Hambre. Del hambre de estos traidores que hoy... - continuó hablando Joff pero la joven reina ya no le escuchaba porque le ardían los ojos y notaba cómo las lagrimas luchaban por salir.

- No llores, eres la reina. Ellos ahora no son tu familia - dijo una voz familiar y a su lado vio un vestido carmesí con leones -. La Reina de los Siete Reinos no puede llorar delante del populacho.

- Yo no quería ser reina así.

- ¿No querías casarte con Joffrey? Yo recuerdo que en Invernalia estabas encantada - sonrió-.

- Antes de que le cortara la cabeza a mi padre.

- Cállate, niña tonta. ¿O quieres que Joffrey te haga jugar con tu familia y los demás traidores.

- Sí, así podría estar con todos ellos.

- Shh. Ahora eres la reina de Joffrey y si sabes jugar bien al juego de tronos podrás vivir bien. Incluso podrías conseguir que el carácter de Joffrey no fuera tan...tan...

- Cuándo uno de los tribunos haya muerto, tocarán las campanas del Septo y el cádaver será traído aquí... - continuaba diciendo Joffrey -.

- Los monstruos nunca cambian - respondió Sansa mirando hacía delante cómo si no hubiera nadie -.

- Maldita niña tonta. ¿Quieres morir? - dijo Cersei aguantando su furia y la agarró por la mano con fuerza -. No sé por qué te aconsejo. Debería dejar que mi hijo te matará. No sé por qué se casó contigo y no con la zorra florecilla de Altojardín casada con mi hermano.

- Porque quiere verme sufrir, quiere hacerme daño. Eso es lo que hacen los monstruos o los enfermos. Eso es lo que pasa cuando la sangre no se mezcla - respondió la joven mirando a la otra reina con rabia y soltando su mano -.

- ¡Sansa! ¡Sansa! ¡Ven! - dijo el rey sin darse la vuelta -.

La reina Stark se acercó a su esposo y se puso a su lado.

- Ahora van a leerse los nombres de todos los tribunos que hoy van a jugar - y levantó las manos al cielo y la gente lo vitoreo-.

Empezaron a leerse los nombres de los tribunos. Todos eran norteños y de las familias que se habían aliado con Stannis.

- ¡Mira, Sansa! - le gritaba Joffrey y señaló a una joven con el dedo -. ¡Mira! Esa es Katniss Karstark. Ha mordido a tres de mis guardias y a uno lo ha matado. Dicen que es una fiera. ¿Los Karstark y los Stark no eráis familia?

Sansa miró a la chica. Era joven, algo mayor que ella. De pelo marrón oscuro y piel morena, cosa extraña en el norte. No podía verle los ojos pero parecían oscuros. Tenía una mirada fiera, de superviviente.

- Sí. Ambas casas provenimos de los Primeros Hombres.

- Pues no os pareceis en nada, ja ja ja - río el Baratheon mientras Sansa intentaba aguantar la rabia y las ganas de tirar a Joffrey de las murallas -.

- Robb Stark y Lady Catelyn Stark - dijo el pregonero -.

Sansa los miró. Estaban demacrados,de haber descansado poco. _¿Qué torturas les habrá hecho Joffrey?. _Cómo si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, Robb y Catelyn miraron hacía la muralla y se encontraron sus miradas. Sansa notó las lagrimas caer y ellos intentaron sonreír para relajarla. Le dijeron algo, pero con el ruido de la gente no llegó a entenderles. Cuando todos fueron liberados, Joffrey volvió a hablar.

- Y ahora, todos estos traidores lucharán por su vida entre ellos y contra varios de los mejores hombres de la guardia de la ciudad, liderados por mi primo Cato Lannister. Sólo puede quedar uno y ese será liberado y perdonado. El resto morirá. Este es el castigo justo contra quién se alza a su rey - y levantando el brazo izquierdo, dijo -. Y ahora quedan inaugurados los primeros Juegos del Hambre y de mi victoria en Capitolio-Desembarco del Rey. ¡Que empiecen! ¡Lucha o muerte! ¡Lucha o muerte! - bajó el brazo, mientras la gente gritaba lo mismo que él y los tribunos salieron al principio al paso pero al ver que no les atacaban los guardias, empezaron a correr, saliendo del Septo de Baelor. Joff hizo un gesto a su primo Cato y este empezó a andar por dónde habían corrido los tribunos. La gente empezaba a salir para ver más de cerca los juegos-.

- Qué, Sansa. ¿Te ha gustado mi discurso? Digno de un rey.

- Sí, majestad. Digno de vos. ¿Qué es Capitolio?

- Es como quiero llamar ahora a Desembarco del Rey - la miró cómo si hablará con una niña pequeña-. La gran capital de mi inmenso reino. No es tan difícil, aunque con lo tonta que eres no lo habrías entendido si no te lo digo yo.

- Sí, majestad. Yo soy tonta y no llego a vuestro nivel - respondió ella agachando la cabeza, pero se atrevió a preguntar -. ¿Quién creéis que ganará?

- Mi guardia, obviamente. ¿O qué? Esperas que gane tu hermano o tu madre. ¿Una mujer? Las mujeres sólo servís para provocar dolor de cabeza. Ja ja ja - se burló Joff y luego la miró con odio y apretando los dientes-. Si esperas que tu madre y tu hermano vivan aunque ganen mis juegos del hambre, te equivocas. Ellos morirán sí o sí y tú serás la primera en ver sus cabezas - al ver el rostro palidecido de Sansa volvió a reír-. ¿No te encuentras bien, querida? O tenías esperanzas. Ilusa. Y preparate esta noche, porque te iré a visitar y te haré una barriga.

- Joffrey - dijo Cersei -. Deja llevarme a Sansa a sus aposentos, esto puede durar mucho.

-¿Por qué? Quiero que se quede aquí y vea llegar los cadáveres de su familia y vea cómo les corto la cabeza - dijo enfadado Joffrey mirando a su madre -. ¿O es que con la edad, las mujeres aguantáis menos? ja ja ja

- No, Joffrey - observó a su hijo poniéndose furiosa -. Además, ¿no querías visitar a Sansa está noche? Si está aquí todo el día, no podrá prepararse para ti, hijo. ¿Y querrás que te espere con ganas, no?

- Sí...- dijo el rey sin entender mucho -. Está vez tienes razón, madre. Sansa puedes irte a preparar. Cuando traigan a tu familia ya te avisaré para que te despidas de ellos. Madre, preparamela bien - se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al otro lado de la muralla -.

- Vamos, palomita. Vamos - le dijo la reina madre a la joven reina, pero está no se movía -. Venga, niña tonta. O quieres que vuelva Joffrey y esto vaya a peor - volvió a decirle y tiró de ella-.

Se metieron dentro de la Fortaleza y Cersei la soltó sin mirarla y siguió andando. Sansa la siguió cuando oyó las campanas del Septo de Baelor repicar. _Alguien ha muerto. ¿Madre? ¿Robb? _pensó Sansa parando en seco.

- Palomita, camina. El que ha muerto no es de tu familia. Los tuyos por desgracia son más difíciles de matar - ordenó la Reina mayor a la joven y Sansa continuó caminando -.

Siguieron andando, subiendo y bajando escaleras.

- Majestad, por aquí no se va a los aposentos de su majestad el rey - dijo la reina loba -.

- Ay, niña. No vamos al cuarto de Joffrey, vamos al mío. Allí podré explicarte mejor las cosas.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al cuarto. Una doncella las esperaba.

- Mandad traer una jarra de vino del Rejo y dos copas - dijo la reina de dorada cabellera sin mirar a la doncella y abrió la puerta-.

Entraron las dos reinas y cerraron la puerta.

- A ver, palomita. Siéntate en esa silla - le dijo Cersei -.

La joven se sentó y la otra reina se sentó enfrente.

- Vamos a ver, Sansa. ¿Qué sabes sobre satisfacer a un hombre? - dijo la Lannister mirándola a los ojos directamente -.

Sansa se puso colorada y no sabía que decir de lo sorprendida que estaba. _¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo quiere que le responda algo? Pero si no le respondo nada. me llamará tonta y se meterá conmigo. _

_ -_ Yo...eeh...yo - empezó a decir pero la reina Lannister levantó su mano -.

- No hace falta que digas nada. Con tu cara roja y ese tartamudear de niña tonta y púdica, me lo has dicho todo - resopló -. No entiendo que narices os enseñan las septas del norte. Bueno, seguramente lo mismo que el resto de septas. Coser, parir, aguantar a tu esposo mientras él se va de putas, lloriquear y rezar - iba diciendo poniendo caras de repulsión-. Mi septa Saranella decía que si rezaba a los dioses ellos me oirían. Sólo les recé cuando murió mi madre para que me la devolvieran y no me hicieron caso. Lo que realmente deberían enseñar a las niñas es a usar una espada como a los chicos. Si a mi me hubieran enseñado a usarla, sería mejor que Jaime.

- Sí, majestad - respondió Sansa sorprendida con las palabras de la otra reina -.

- No me des la razón como a Joffrey, niña - dijo Cersei y la cogió por la barbilla y la miró enfadada -. Si no aprendes a tratar a tu esposo como nos toca a todas tratar a los nuestros y abrirnos de piernas, no durarás mucho y acabarás el año que viene corriendo como penitente en los Juegos de Joffrey y muriendo. Y tu querido Norte acabará siendo completamente de Joffrey, aunque ya es de él al estar casado contigo y tus hermanos muertos o a punto de serlo.

_Arya aún vive. o puede que este tirada en cualquier sitio muerta. Pero ella era la fuerte._

- Ay, palomita. Tu madre debía haberte explicado esto, ¿o quería esperar al encamamiento para decírtelo? Esto no es un cuento de Florian y Jonquil o tus amados caballeros bondadosos y gentiles. Encamarte es sucio y algunas tienen la suerte de disfrutar. Pero si no es el caso hay que aguantar y rezar para que te haga un vientre y así conseguir que no te toque hasta que saques al niño. Y cuanto antes aprendas, te irá mucho mejor.

- ¿Y que debo hacer? Yo no sé que hacer. Joffrey me pide que le haga cosas que son muy raras y quiere que me abra de piernas para darme con la...

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta y volvieron a sonar las campanas.

- Debe ser el vino. Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y entró una joven doncella de Sansa con el vino. Hizo una reverencia mirando al suelo. Se acercó a una mesilla y puso el vino y se puso a echarlo en las copas. Se lo llevó a las reinas pero se le cayeron las copas al suelo, Se arrodillo para limpiar el vino del suelo.

- ¡Maldita inútil! Ese vino es un regalo de los Redwyne a tu rey. Sabrá de esto - dijo la reina rubia furiosa -.

La joven doncella no dijo nada pero la miró con pánico. Sansa puso la mano en su hombro para intentar tranquilizarla, pero la chica se asustó y cayó al suelo.

- Tranquila. No pasa nada. Déjalo todo como está y déjanos. El rey no sabrá de esto, te lo prometo.

La doncella asintió y se levantó con la mirada hacía abajo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó al no recordar su nombre -,

Pero la joven no dijo nada, y se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada.

- Ya no puede hablar - dijo la Lannister y se dirigió a la doncella -. Vete y no vuelvas a tirar el vino jamás.

La joven se marchó a paso raudo. Sonaron las campanas.

- Esa doncella podía hablar. Algunas veces hablaba del Dominio. ¿Cómo es que ya no puede hablar? - preguntó Sansa, pero al ver la cara de Cersei y como le giró la cara, empezó a pensar lo peor -. ¿Qué le ha sucedido? No le habréis...

- Hablaba demasiado, y Joffrey la oyó cacarear y cuchichear cosas y él decidió castigarla - le dijo Cersei incómoda -.

- Pero ¡cortarle la lengua! Sólo es una doncella, no pudo haber dicho nada que provoque eso.

- ¡Deja de gritar, niña!Le dije a Joffrey que la castigara dejándola en una celda unos cuantos días, pero mi hijo tenía otra opinión.

- Pero...¿es qué Joffrey va a matar o mutilar a todos los que estén a mi alrededor?

- Sansa...Joffrey siempre ha sido un poco difícil. Pero si aprendes a tratarlo y lo satisfaces, puede que tú consigas que sea más...calmado.

- ¡Yo no quiero tratar a ese monstruo! ¡Debería estar muerto! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo!

La bofetada le llegó al rostro sin que la viera venir y le giró la cabeza. Notó las lágrimas en sus ojos y como Cersei la agarraba de los hombros.

- ¡Maldita niña estúpida! ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres morir cómo lo van a hacer tu madre y tu hermano? - dijo la reina rubia soltándola y acercándose a la jarra de vino para servirse una copa -. No sé por qué intento ayudarte. Debería haber obligado a Joffrey a casarse con la puta de Altojardín y que fuera la maldita reina más joven y bella y esperar mi momento para mandar a Maggy... Olvídalo - y se bebió la copa de vino-.

Sansa la miró extrañada _¿reina más joven y bella?; ¿Maggy?._

- Sansa, puedes odiar a Joffrey y desear que se muera. Yo lo hice con Robert. Pero eres su esposa y debes responderle cómo tal. ¿Lo entiendes, niña?

- Sí.

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? ¿Te has...tocado?

_He besado al Perro._

- No, no.

- Entiendo - se sirvió otra copa -. Lo que debes hacer es tocar a tu esposo. Ayudarle a quitarse la ropa. Lo que hacía tu madre con tu padre. Luego debes hacer todo lo que te diga. Y al ir a la cama, debes dejarte hacer lo que sea y aparentar que disfrutas. Bebe algo de vino, o imagina que es tu adorado Caballero de las Flores, aunque a él le gusten otras cosas antinaturales... Intenta ayudar a Joffrey pero sin que se dé cuenta. El mejor arma de una mujer está entre sus piernas, pero luego queda la lengua. Y si sabes usarla bien, no te pasará nada. ¿Entiendes?

Sansa se puso sonrosada al oír esas palabras.

- Eeeh...sí, majestad.

- Bueno. Ahora habrá que hacer que cojas un poco de experiencia - dijo Cersei, mientras se tomaba de nuevo una copa de vino -. Ven, palomita. Acércate a mi.

Sansa dudó un instante. _¿Querrá volver a pegarme?; pero si no lo hago es capaz de hacerlo; pero yo también soy reina, debería respetarme. _Decidió levantarse y acercarse.

- Muy bien, palomita. Lo primero es saber dar un beso - y acercó la reina rubia sus labios hacía los de Sansa hasta que se juntaron -.

_¿Qué hace?; ¿Pero...pero...?; es un truco; o una trampa, _pensó Sansa y se separó abruptamente echándose hacía atrás.

- Majestad, ¿qué hacéis? Esto está mal, yo soy fiel a mi rey y esposo y además somos dos mujeres.

- Ay, ya lo sé niña. Pero no vamos a usar a un hombre para que te enseñe. Si se enterase Joffrey te mataría y traería a otra estúpida niña para ser reina. ¿Crees que a mi me gusta besar a una chica? Dónde éste Jai... Pero alguien te tiene que enseñar. Piensa que es por tu bien - cogió la jarra de vino y llenó una copa -. Bebe. El alcohol ayuda y tú como eres tan así...te emborrachará. El borracho de Robert en nuestro encamamiento pensaba que se follaba a tu tía muerta, así que piensa que soy un caballero - al ver que Sansa no cogía la copa-. Coge la copa y bebe. ¡Ahora!

Sansa la cogió y dio un sorbo.

- Bebe más. La copa entera.

La Stark bebió todo el a sonar las campanas del Septo de Baelor.

- Muy bien, palomita - dijo Cersei mientras que se servía otra copa y se la bebía -. Voy a darte otro beso, pero está vez tienes que abrir la boca.

- ¿La boca? Por.. qué

- Deja de preguntar. Tú hazlo y punto. Si aprendes, Joffrey no te hará tanto daño.

_Joffrey me seguirá haciendo daño igualmente. _

Cersei se acercó de nuevo a ella y junto sus labios con los de Sansa. La joven volvió a sentirse incómoda pero recordó abrir la boca y notó cómo la lengua de la reina Lannister tocaba la suya. La Stark notaba cada vez más calor por todo su cuerpo y un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- ¡Sansa! ¡Sansa! - se oyeron gritos afuera y los pasos de alguien acercándose -.

La leona de Lannister se separó rápidamente echando hacia atrás a Sansa en el instante en el que se abría la puerta y entra Joffrey al cuarto.

- ¡Sansa! - dijo Joffrey con una gran sonrisa y exaltado. Al ver a las dos mujeres silenciosas y con las mejillas ruborizadas, se quedó extrañado -. ¿Sucede algo, Sansa?

- No, no, majestad. No sucede nada. ¿Qué deseáis?

- Bueno - dijo pero al recordar la razón por la que había venido volvió a sonreír y mirar a Sansa con malicia-. Vengo, porque mi primo Cato Lannister ha cazado a tu hermano y lo ha matado. Quiero que vengas a ver cómo le corto el cuello a ese traidor.

Sansa tragó saliva y se quedó completamente blanca. _Robb, tú no, _pensó la chica intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

- Sansa, ¿es qué no estás contenta con lo que he conseguido? ¿O quieres defender a ese traidor que me quería quitar mi trono? - dijo el rey enfadándose-. ¿O quieres acabar como él?

- Nnn...no...no. Mi hermano era un traidor. Mi familia son traidores y vos lo que habéis hecho es justicia. La justicia del verdadero rey de los Siete Reinos - respondió Sansa mientras miraba a Joffrey y a Cersei -.

- Hijo, tu esposa jamás te traicionaría. Sabe bien que no debe hacerlo. Estaba dándole una charla para lo que tenéis que hacer esta noche y creo que estará muy receptiva - dijo Cersei mirando fijamente a Sansa -.

- Bien, bien, madre. Eso espero. Debo hacerle un heredero - respondió Joff sin darse cuenta de la mirada anterior -. Vamos, Sansa, ven a ver a tu hermano - dijo y la agarró del brazo sacándola afuera -.

FIN


End file.
